


Grandson of the Goblin King

by CrystalAzul



Series: Princes Undercover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creature Harry Potter, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fix-It, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Gringotts Fix-It, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter Does What He Wants (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, High Fantasy, Identity Porn, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Magical Realism, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Ron Weasley Bashing, Stalker Ginny Wealsey, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: In one world Harry Potter was a half-blood wizard, in another, he is the Grandson of the Fae King and Queen. After a life full of trials and pain, Heir Prince Halvar ‘Harry’ Potter, discovers he was manipulated into playing a part and absolutely none of it was worth it. Upon coming to this discovery Harry/Halvar decides he's going to go back in time and change history. Only this time he's going to have some fun!At the same time, Queen Frigga of New Asgard sends her son’s, Heir Prince Thor Odinson, and Prince Loki Laufeyson-Odinson back in time alongside Thor’s soulmate Bruce Banner. It is a known fact among the higher races that if one half of a soulmate travels through time the other half will be forced to follow. Rarely do those incidences collide…“The best way to predict the future is to create it” – Peter Drucker
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams, Loki (Marvel) & Harry Potter, Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter
Series: Princes Undercover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565128
Comments: 90
Kudos: 1115
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers, HP Crossovers, Marvel Verse FF, Series that I want to read once they are complete





	1. A Fae Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When a new baby laughs for the first time a new fairy is born, and as there are always new babies there are always new fairies. They live in nests on the tops of trees, and the mauve ones are boys and the white ones are girls, and the blue ones are just little sillies who are not sure what they are.” -- J. M. Barrie, Peter & Wendy (1911)

#  **Chapter One. A Fae Prince**

* * *

“When a new baby laughs for the first time a new fairy is born, and as there are always new babies there are always new fairies. They live in nests on the tops of trees, and the mauve ones are boys and the white ones are girls, and the blue ones are just little sillies who are not sure what they are.” -- J. M. Barrie, Peter & Wendy (1911)

* * *

** _August 29th, 1980 --- Midgard, Great Britain, England, West Country, #8 Godric's Hollow_ **

“I don't like 'Harry'.” Lady Lillian Potter says abruptly during dinner one night.

“Who?” Lord James Potter asks looking up from his beef wellington. James blinks owlishly then smiles fondly seeing his wife in a trance. Her emerald green eyes are glossed over and she's still fondly mumbling things like athletic, quick, and clever. She must be having another vision of their child’s future. He wishes, not for the first time, that he could watch them with her. All of her visions have been of a mischievous yet noble child with orderly shoulder-length raven hair and intelligent neon green eyes. Well, they have been since she saw that they are predestined to die at the end of a wand. They've come to terms with their fate as much as anyone can and have taken precautions to ensure their child’s future.

“As a name.” Lillian clarifies coming out of her trance. “I don't like the name 'Harry' for our son,” she says before stabbing a forkful of her autumn salad.

“When did we discover it was a boy?” James asks sitting down his silverware and looking to his pregnant wife bewildered and amused.

“Just now,” Lillian says smiling with a wistful kind of fondness. “His laugh sounds less like chimes in the wind and more like bells in a storm”

“Oh,” James says deciding that out of everything he's learned about Fae since discovering his wife is one that fact isn't so surprising. Still, it would have been a useful piece of information for the books to provide. “What brought this on? I mean-” James says raking his hands through his wild raven hair. “Why are we even considering the name ‘Harry’?”

“Albus keeps pushing for us to name our firstborn 'Harry' even if our child ends up as a girl. I told him ‘No’ flat out. He’s still insistent though. You know how he is.” Lillian says before turning back to her dinner. The words ‘controlling’ and ‘egotistical’ go unsaid.

James agrees with her. As she is six months pregnant and extremely temperamental he feels he needs to inform her of this fact. “That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. A future goblin King named 'Harry?'”

“Precisely,” Lillian says disgusted with the thought. “Despite the wizards not knowing that fact they do know he will be a Lord of both Wizards and Muggles one day.”

“You would think they would have more care or at least stay out of other people's business,” James says equally disgusted with the realization. That earns him a smile from his Lily flower and he relaxes enough to absentmindedly suggest a name. “If were going with H’s how about Haraldr.”

Lillian’s fingers tighten around her knife. “No,” she growls glaring at him before sighing. “At least not- not just Haraldr. Perhaps for a first name, yes. Then we can call him Harry for short when we’re around Albus and his lot. In private we’ll call him Haraldr.”

“By Potter family tradition he has to have my first name somewhere in there… how about a second middle name?” James asks absently wondering why deciding on a name is so difficult. Then he remembers _ names have power_, especially among those blessed with magic running through their veins. To make matters worse, he's suggesting primary _human _names. It's an unconscious decision but he's still at fault. His child won't be a human after all. His son will be a Fae. Eventually, his firstborn son will be the King of the Fae. He needs a name fitting of his station. 

“Why does he need a second middle name? Can't we just change his first name? He’s not even born yet. Nothing is decided.” Lillian argues.

“No. You had a point about Albus. We need a name like Haraldr that we can use to trick him and his Order-of-the-Phoenix into thinking we're following their plans.”

“Okay, so we need a second middle name to throw them off even further and keep with Fae tradition.” 

Thus Lord Potter and his wife Lady Potter, Prince and Princess of the Fae, argue well into the night about what is a suitable name for a Fae Prince. Lillian gives him a thorough lesson throughout dinner on what constitutes a proper Fae name. Afterward, James began searching through books full of proper Fae baby names. Meanwhile, Lillian vetoes those she disagrees with. 

Lillian likes the name ‘Briar’ but James feels ‘Briar’ sounds more suited to a fierce female. 'Puck' sounds much too vulgar in hindsight and James immediately apologizes for even considering it. ‘Adair' was rejected on the grounds that both James and Lillian _hate _that guy. Likewise, Lillian has too many bad associations the name 'Oliver.' Drake was simply too similar to Draco for James’s tastes. He doesn't want to get on a bad footing with the Black or Malfoy families while their at war. They just recently made up with that side of his family for Circe’s sake. The entire Potter family are in hiding to stay _out _of the war. 

“Can we use a star name?” Lily hesitantly asks hours after they’re both buried in summoned books. “I’ve always wanted to name a child after a star, and its tradition on your mother’s side to do so.”

“Yes.” James quickly agrees. ‘_ Anything to have an excuse to put away this mess _ .’ he thinks to himself looking around the disaster of a library. _ ‘It looks like a tornado swept through the room _.’ James absentmindedly muses.

“What about Regulus?”

“Regulus? What like Sirius’s brother?” he asks confused.

“Exactly,” Lily said with a small smile and a nod.

James pauses in thought before quickly agreeing. “I think it’s perfect.” 

* * *

** _July 31st, 1980 --- Svartalfheim, The Underground, The Goblin City, Jareth's Castle_ **

“How is my baby?” Lillian pants out, she’s out of breath, in excruciating pain and slowly releasing James’s cramping and bruised hand.

“Healthy and definitely magical.” Lillian's father, King Jareth, responds pleased. He’s still wiping the blood off his grandson and heir but he pauses to pass the task to his only daughter.

A baby with raven hair as dark as the night and porcelain skin as white and fair as snow yawns and squirms in her arms. Lillian releases a musical laugh seeing their baby alive and well. She instinctively coos at her child causing curious little neon green eyes to open and blink owlishly up at her. Lillian smiles and begins cooing again praising their child in a mix of English, Parseltongue, and Fae song. Their son giggles and laughs in response.

The picturesque sight reminds James of how he fell in love with her. He looks up as Lillian holds out their child to him. The baby moves to look at him as he holds his son and heir. He bounces his laughing son in his arms cooing and singing to him in English. Unseen to him Lillian watches them back with the same proud gleam in her vibrant emerald green eyes. 

“Have you decided on my grandson's name?” Queen Sarah asks from where she's resting in King Jareth’s arms.

Lord James Potter looks up and smiles at his in-laws as well as his best mates Sirius and Remus. King Jareth and Queen Sarah are smiling and crying tears of happiness. His cousin and best mate Sirius and Sirius's husband Remus are smiling wide and happy. He wishes his parents were still among the living. Sadly unlike Fae his kind are easily killed. “Lily Flower, would you like to do the honors?” he asks her with a smile.

Lillian blushes but nods her head. “Our firstborn son and heir shall be named Heir Haraldr 'Harry’ James Regulus Potter from now forevermore, So Mote It Be.”

“So Mote It Be.” everyone happily choruses.

“Princess Lillian, Lord James, do I still have your blessing to name your firstborn son my heir?” The King of the Fae, Jareth asks solemnly.

“Yes.” Both James and Lillian answer as one beyond honored.

“Then with the permission of both parents, I Jareth, King of the Fae, hereby name my firstborn grandson Heir Prince Haraldr 'Harry’ James Regulus Potter my heir by both blood and magic from now forevermore, So Mote It Be.”

Sirius barks out a laugh. “This may seem like overkill but Remus and I made a promise to James back in school. As Remmy and I just discovered we can’t- we can't have any children of our own I would like to keep that promise.”

“Oh Sirius, Remus-” Lillian gasps horrified on their behalf before looking to an equally horrified James. “If- if James agrees then yes, yes you can name our baby boy your heir.”

Sirius smiles a bittersweet smile then clears his throat. “I Lord Sirius Orion Black hereby name my cousin James’s firstborn son, Heir Prince Haraldr 'Harry’ James Regulus Potter-Black, my heir by both blood and magic from now forevermore, So Mote It Be.”

“So Mote It Be.” everyone solemnly choruses.

“Anyone else want to surprise us by donating an heirship and family magic?” Lillian jokes causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

** _October 31st, 1980 --- Midgard, Great Britain, England, West Country, #8 Godric's Hollow_ **

Lillian is Hogwarts alumni and a former Gryffindor to boot but she’s quickly finding herself becoming disillusioned to the current headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. That's not to say she doesn't trust the man. She does trust her former secondary school headmaster. Just not with her life. More importantly, she doesn't trust the man with the lives of her family. She's found several of his acts questionable. 

For example; why did Albus require them to leave the safety of Potter manor for the cottage in Godric's Hollow? A measly Fidelius charm is nothing compared to even a half-decent ward. The several wards surrounding and embedded in the foundation and land of Potter manor are more than adequate against both sides of the war combined. After talking it over with James, her husband, she found him in agreement. Soon after they left the relative safety of the Fidelius charm and made a trip to Gringotts to officially change their wills. They are now in the last days of moving back to Potter Manor. 

The family has just sat down to eat after a long day of packing and sending the last of their chosen items off with Daisy and Woody, their family’s house-elves. Lily is laughing along with James at their pouting child. Haraldr, despite his best efforts, has more spaghetti on his face than in his mouth. The carefree atmosphere quickly disappears when a magical pulse ripples through the air, providing the only warning that the Fidelius charm has fallen. This can only mean one thing, their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, has betrayed their location. Their only defense in this small cottage, the Fidelius Charm, is useless to them now. 

There's a reason charms aren't commonly used as a defense. Despite not believing a word of the prophecy themselves, it was far too common knowledge to be a true prophecy, they have never doubted that there are those who do. Lillian picks up Haraldr and the family tries to apparate away shocked and confused to find themselves firmly rooted to the spot. James and Lily share a terrified look, both instinctively knowing that this is the end and that this is their last goodbye, but it will be different for Haraldr. They refuse to die in vain.  
  
"Lils run. I'll give you as much time as I can." James says as he gets up and moves to stand between his family and the front door.  
  


"Give them hell, James," Lily says taking a last look at her beloved husband. 

She then turns and immediately begins to chant a modified version of an ancient parseltongue spell as she runs up the stairs with her Haraldr tucked safely in her arms. For their back up plan to work she will need every second available to cast the spell. Knowing this, James immediately begins activating the latent traps and curses they layered about their cottage home. 

Mere seconds after he completes his task a Bombarda Maxima blasts the wooden shards of the front door clear across the entryway hall. James takes a fortifying breath as he comes face to face with the nation's current Dark Lord. Despite knowing he will die tonight James fights back with every ounce of strength and magic in his body. He knows he alone can not defeat the mad wizard but he will stall as long as he can until reinforcements arrive. 

Sweat pours out of him as he valiantly fights barely registering half the spells flying out of his wand. Eventually, Lord Voldemort gains the upper hand and he backs Lord Potter against the dining room table. James can no longer dodge or block, and he is thrown back into the wall with such force that his neck snaps upon impact. The last thoughts that flicker through his mind are of Lily and Haraldr hoping that he gave his beloved wife enough time to save their son. 

Now finished with Lord Potter, Voldemort begins to undo the traps that dare to stand in his way of the prophecy child. If his mind wasn't so set on eliminating the threat that holds the potential to undo all of his plans he would have noticed the glow of a magical signature that wasn't his own. However, he began on the stairs minutes after and therefore remained blissfully unaware of the parselmagic that had just been cast. His eyes shine with madness when he sees the mudblood woman remains defenseless despite the ample time offered to her to summon her wand. However Lillian doesn’t need her wand anymore, and she moves to seal the protection she had just given her son.  
  


"Not my Haraldr. Take me! Take me instead!" she continuously repeats with her hands held in front of her in a defensive manner thus completing the ritual. 

She feels when the protective magic takes hold ripping her soul and magic from her body. It is ancient magic, soul magic, and it will protect her child from any evil that will ever come to stand against him. Princess Lillian Garnet Potter, nee Evans has given up her very magic to protect her baby boy. In doing so she signed the death warrant of her soul, for there is always a price to be paid for using this form of magic. Unlike her husband, her soul will not reside in Valhalla's halls but will rather simply cease to exist as of this night. This is the last resort she and James had planned to ensure that their son could live. As she takes her last breath she can only smile as the green curse shoots from the mad man’s wand. She dies the second the curse makes contact. 

* * *

** _November 1st, 1980 --- Svartalfheim, The Underground, The Goblin City, Jareth's Castle_ **

"Allow me to clarify" growled Jareth the Fae King, Master of the Labyrinth, Guardian of wished away, Lord of Dreams, husband of Queen Sara Evans, and father of Princess Lillian Potter nee Evans. "The Midgardian Above's upstart human wizard believing himself to be a ‘Dark Lord’ murdered my only daughter as well as her husband and now my only grandson and heir has been kidnapped?!" King Jareth looks positively murderous and heartbroken at what he is hearing.

Now the goblin people are widely known to be a warrior race. It is said that goblins care only for gold, knowledge, trickery, mischief, war, and weaponry. They neither respect, fear nor obey the average mortal. The only mortals they respect, fear, and obey is their King and his family. None of whom should be classified as mortal in the first place strictly speaking. 

The reason for their undying respect is simple, the Goblin King and his family are not just _any _fae royalties they are the _only _fae royalty. King Jareth may be widely known as the feared Goblin King however he is also the King of _all _the Fae. King Jareth not only carries the blood and magic of every Fae species, but he also fought to earn his position. He is not one to be trifled with. 

In the opinion of the dragons, ravens, and phoenixes that fly through the air, Jareth is King. In the minds of the trolls, the fairies and the elven people that live on the land of The Above, Jareth is King. According to the records kept by the merfolk, sea serpents and the kelpie of the water, Jareth is their King. Even in the hierarchy of Goblins, Gnomes, and Ogres that live in the Underground Kingdoms, Jareth is the Fae King. 

In front of him the herald goblin Gillroot trembles in fear of his King's wrath and wishes, not for the first time, the message he was assigned to deliver had been different. The goblin herald Gillroot wishes however go unheard. Princess Lillian Garnet Potter, nee Evans and her wizard husband, Lord James Charles Potter, are dead. Murdered in their own home by a wizard believing himself to be a Dark Lord. 

Meanwhile, their only child, the sole male heir to the Fae kingdoms, is still missing. One-year-old heir Prince Haraldr James Regulus Potter-Black having been kidnapped from his home the same Samhain night his parents were murdered. It's a tragedy if there ever was one. For once someone has been named heir by both magic and blood that decision cannot be changed.

On the opal and diamond throne beside the silently crying King Jareth sits his wife and Queen, Sarah Evans. Sarah Evans is the Fae Queen, Mistress of the Labyrinth, Guardian of the wished away, Lady of the Muses, and mother of Princess Lillian Garnet Potter, nee Evans. Queen Sarah is loudly sobbing at the news. Every now and then an ear-piercing wail of 'My baby girl! or My- my grandson-!' will escape her mouth before a heart-wrenching sob will tear through her throat. 

The outbursts are continuously followed by uncontrollable hiccuping and crying. King Jareth looks seconds away from pulling his beloved wife into his lap. The only thing stopping him seems to be the high pitched noises his Queen is making. Her wails are reminiscent of a banshee or perhaps a particularly sick and dying siren. Soon enough however King Jareth pulls his distraught wife into his arms and begins to sob loudly with her. As they cry goblin and house-elf servants are hard at work collecting and labeling their precious teardrops for future use.


	2. Shock to the System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Once… mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear.” - King Odin, Thor (2011), Marvel Cinematic Universe.

#  **Chapter Two. Shock to the System**

* * *

“Once… mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear.” - King Odin, Thor (2011), Marvel Cinematic Universe.

* * *

###  ** _May 2, 1998 --- Midgard, Great Britain, Scotland, Highlands, Hogwarts Castle_ **

After winning the war for the side of the Light, Harry Potter had expected things to return to normal in the wizarding world. Whatever normal was in the wizarding world he was sure he wouldn't mind. He only needed 24 hours for his mindset to change. It had all started with a visit to Gringotts. Well, technically it began when a regal-looking owl had swooped in the Hogwarts Infirmary to give him a letter. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::START Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^:Reading Material:^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^:

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ It is Gringotts hope that one of our letters has finally made it your way. If you are reading this, we ask that you would be kind enough to respond  _ ** _immediately_ ** _ . It has come to our attention that your magical guardian has withdrawn large sums of money in your name. This has been an ongoing matter since the night of October-31-1980. Your magical guardian has long since hit a limit that draws a real concern. Over seven billion galleons have only chipped at your large fortune. It still concerns us to see that you have never authorized a single one of these vast withdraws. Please come as soon as possible. This letter will act as a port-key to your account manager’s office. Simply insert the word “Okay.” into any sentence to be transported to London’s Gringotts Wizarding Bank. _

_ Dutifully, London Gringotts Wizarding Bank of the United Kingdom. _

:^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^:Reading Material:^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^

Harry sucked in a sharp breath. He had never even realized he had that much money in his trust vault. He also didn’t have anyone magical to  _ be  _ his guardian. Well, besides Sirius, and Sirius died three years ago. The passing thought that  _ maybe _ Remus would have, but wizarding rules restrict a werewolf enough as it is. There's no doubt in his mind that the same restrictions preventing work and housing for werewolves would prevent a werewolf from being a guardian. Looking around the silent Hogwarts Infirmary Harry dutifully grasped the port-key and felt anxious at the thought of what was to come. 

A quiet, choked out a whisper of “Okay.” filled the quiet room. That was all the portkey needed for the familiar tugging sensation to pull Harry away. He fell flat on his arse upon landing. 

* * *

** _May 2, 1998 --- Midgard, Great Britain, England, London, Gringotts Bank_ **

"Before we begin Mr. Potter, I would like to let you know that everything talked about in any Gringotts Bank is considered highly confidential. Due to this every room within our Banks are thoroughly warded with Goblin magic. This means everything we talk about can only be repeated by one of us and only if we are alone or in the presence of one of the other people who were in the same room. We Goblins highly value our customer service." The severe and ancient-looking goblin stated as a greeting while he assessed him where he's sprawled on the ground.

Harry was still pondering the Goblin’s unusual greeting when a Cheshire smile swept across the ancient goblin’s face. “Mr. Potter, are you aware of who your magical guardian is?”

“No, sir,” Harry responds as he moves to stand. “I’m sorry but what is a magical guardian? How did seven billion galleons even fit into my trust vault? I’m sorry for all my questions it's just this is just the first I'm hearing about… well… any of this.”

The Cheshire like smile dropped immediately from the ancient goblins face. “Your confusion is… worrisome to say the least Mr. Potter.” the unnamed goblin banker states with a frown. Rather than answering his question, the goblin banker asks one of his own. “Tell me, when did you meet Albus Dumbledore?”

For the life of him, Harry can not figure out how his late headmaster is related to this mess. “When I was eleven, and I entered Hogwarts for the first time. The same as everyone else. Why? What's the late Hogwarts Headmaster have to do with any of this?”

“I would like for you to take a blood test Mr. Potter." the goblin banker says abruptly. "Three drops of blood into the potion is all you will need. As you have clearly yet to be informed in preparation for your inheritance, I think it is best if you undergo a Blood Inheritance Test. This way you can see proof of your station for yourself,” the unnamed goblin said quickly moving around his office.

Harry nodded, remembering what he had read recently about such rituals, but still unsure about the particulars. “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but won’t such a test just show us my identity?” Harry asked.

“That is indeed one of these tests many qualities. Our tests will also show all inherited lordships or lordships gained through other means, any and all adoptions, magical qualities, abilities, and bonds as well as all your vaults and properties. It can also show any magical blocks, compulsions, and interferences such as potions as well as give the date any such potions or blocks were first administered along with the perpetrators.” the goblin explained. “Do you consent to undergo such a test, Mr. Potter?” The ancient goblin asked.

“Of course,” Harry quickly agreed despite something in him protesting his decision. This matter needs to be dealt with, and what better way to prove himself than to undergo this test.

“All you have to do is add three drops of your blood to this potion,” The still as of yet unnamed goblin informs him while handing him a dagger. Harry swallowed uneasily but soon complied with the request. He quickly cut himself and forced three drops off blood to fall into the potion before his skin can heal itself. The goblin’s eyes only narrowed as the boy’s skin healed naturally on its own within mere moments without the aid of a spell. 

Their attention is diverted as the parchment momentarily glowed a bright gold and white. Harry and the unnamed goblin then watched as words appeared. The ancient goblin picked up the parchment and looked it over as a pleased yet worried grin broke out across his face. “Take a look, please.”

Harry compiled and immediately sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the list before him. Harry, or well Haraldr apparently, stares blankly at the parchment in front of himself trying to keep himself from going into shock. “Um… Have your tests ever been wrong?” he manages to choke out in an oddly high pitched voice.

“No,” the unnamed goblin says simply before picking up a device on his desk and punching in what seems to be a code.

Harry can only stare in shock at the surprisingly long parchment a mellow feeling of rage and betrayal rising within him. He groans, feeling a headache coming on from all the information. He'd wanted to uncover who was stealing from him only to discover he’s basically been drugged into being the Lights poster child. Absentmindedly Harry wondered if there is a limit to how much you can spell someone into obedience before others noticed. Then the question of, ‘Would anyone care that he had essentially been turned into a mindless doll?' arose as he reread the parchment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “DNA is like a computer program but far, far more advanced than any software ever created.” -- Bill Gates, The Road Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this chapter is unnecessary but it is helpful for understanding the story so I still included it.

#  **Chapter Three. The Blood Inheritance Test.**

* * *

“DNA is like a computer program but far, far more advanced than any software ever created.” -- Bill Gates, The Road Ahead

* * *

:^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^:Reading Material:^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^:

** _Subject:_ **

**Birth Name:** Heir Prince Haraldr 'Harry’ James Regulus Potter-Black

**Magical Name:** Heir Prince Haraldr

**Chosen Name:** Harry 

**Born:** July 31st, 1980 --- Svartalfheim, The Underground, The Goblin City, Jareth's Castle

_ **Parents:** _

**Birth Father:** Lord James Charlus Potter (Deceased)

**Birth Mother:** Princess Lillian Garnet Potter, nee Evans (Deceased)

**Blood adopted Father: **King Jareth (Maternal Grandfather named Godfather) (Living)

**Blood adopted Father:** Sirius Orion Black (Paternal Uncle named Godfather) (Deceased)

** _Species:_ **

1/2 Fairy (Fae)

1/2 Homo-Sapiens (Human)

** _Titles:_ **

**Master of Death: **(Being, Species, Kingdom, and Realms) (Birth/Conquest)

**Prince of Fae:** (Species, Kingdoms, and Realms) (Birth/Blood Adoption)

**Prince of Svartalfheim:** (Species, Kingdom, and Realm) (Birth/Blood Adoption)

**Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter:** (Family, Land, and Clan) (Birth)

**Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Stinchcomb: **(Family, Land, and Clan) (Birth)

**Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt:** (Family, Land, and Clan) (Conquest)

**Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black:** (Family, Land, and Clan) (Birth/Blood Adoption)

**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell:** (Family, Land, and Clan) (Birth)

**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Gryffindor:** (Family, Land, and Clan) (Birth)

**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw:** (Family, Land, and Clan) (Birth/Blood Adoption)

**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff **(Family, Land, and Clan) (Birth/Blood Adoption)

**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin:** (Family, Land, and Clan) (Birth/Conquest)

** _Magical blocks:_ **

**Core Magic, Dark:** (85% blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Parseltongue:** (Failed Block, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Parselmagic:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Beast Speaker:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Wandless Magic:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Wordless Magic:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Magic Sensitivity:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Eidetic Memory:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980) 

**Hereditary Blood Magic:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980) 

**Hereditary Blood Powers:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Natural Occlumens:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980) 

**Natural Legilimens:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Telepathy:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Metamorphmagus:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Seer:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Shapeshifter:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Elemental Magics: **(Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

**Elemental Powers:** (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, November 1st, 1980)

** _Magical bonds:_ **

**Godfather bond:** Sirius Orion Black (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (November 1st, 1980 -- October 31, 1995)

**Godfather bond:** King Jareth 

**Illegal Magical Guardian bond: **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (November 1st, 1980 -- May 2, 1998)

**Soulmate Bond:** Unknown Identity (Blocked on both sides) (Blocked, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, (November 1st, 1980 -- May 2, 1998)

** _Magical compulsions:_ **

**68 Blood Glamour Spells Keyed to; **(Deceased) Lord James Charlus Potter (Cast by; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (November 1st, 1980-- May 2, 1998)

**68 Blood Glamour Potions Keyed to;** (Deceased) Lord James Charlus Potter (Brewed by; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (November 1st, 1980-- May 2, 1998)

**28 Distrust Spells Keyed to Slytherin House: **(Cast by; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (July 31st, 1991-- May 2, 1998)

**28 Distrust Spells Keyed to Severus Tobias Snape:** (Cast by; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (July 31st, 1991-- May 2, 1998)

**28 Distrust Spells Keyed to Dark Magic: **(Cast by; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (July 31st, 1991-- May 2, 1998)

**28 Hate Potions Keyed to;** (Slytherin house, Severus Tobias Snape, Dark Magic) (Brewed by; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (July 31st, 1991-- May 2, 1998)

**68 Shame Compulsion Spells Keyed to Home Life:** (Cast by; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (November 1st, 1980-- May 2, 1998)

**68 Recklessness Charms: **(Cast by; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (November 1st, 1980-- May 2, 1998)

**24 Love Potions Keyed to Ginerva Margaret Weasley:** (Brewed by; Ginerva Margaret Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Margaret Mary Weasley (née Prewett), Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (September 1st, 1995-- May 2, 1998)

**28 Loyalty Spell Keyed to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Gryffindor House, Order of the Phoenix, the Weasley family, Hermione Jean Granger:** (Brewed by; Hermione Jean Granger, Margaret Mary Weasley (née Prewett), Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) (July 31st, 1991-- May 2, 1998)

**28 Submission potions Keyed to Dursley family, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ginerva Margaret Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Margaret Mary Weasley (née Prewett):** (Brewed by; Hermione Jean Granger, Margaret Mary Weasley (née Prewett), Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

** _Magical Leach:_ **

**Horcrux:** Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort (October 31st, 1981-- May 2, 1998) (Deceased)

**Page Index:**

(Page 2.) Investments, Shares, and Holdings, 

(Page 3.) Bequeaths, 

(Page 4.) Contracts,

(Page 5.) Bank Statements.

:^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^:Reading Material:^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^:


	4. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You've got to stand for something, or you'll fall for anything. You've got to be your own man, not a puppet on a string” -- Aaron Tippin

#  **Chapter Four. Spellbound**

* * *

“You've got to stand for something, or you'll fall for anything. You've got to be your own man, not a puppet on a string” -- Aaron Tippin

* * *

** _May 2, 1998 --- Midgard, Great Britain, England, London, Gringotts Bank_ **

After rereading the Blood Inheritance Test, Harry let his head fall into his hands where they rest on the still-unnamed ancient goblin’s desk. His hands shake violently and his tears began to freely flow. ‘ _ Everything I knew, everything I have felt, it has been a lie for years now. They may as well change my ridiculous title to the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pawn. _ ’ he thinks to himself wondering if even those thoughts are his own. “A puppet. I am nothing more than a living puppet to them.” Harry chokes out through his tears.

“Are you okay, Mr. Potter?”

“No,” Harry growls out still glaring daggers at the parchment in front of him. “No, I’m the furthest thing from okay. I would like to cancel my wedding with Ginerva Margaret Weasley if I still can. Immediately if at all possible.” Harry says lifting his head back up and trying to make himself presentable.

“It is indeed still possible, your majesty. Especially with the evidence, we have gathered against the perpetrators thus far. Before we go any further, however, you will need to undergo a full ritual purge and a full magical cleansing. I apologize, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Director Ragnarök, of Gringotts London Branch, my Prince." said the ancient goblin finally introducing himself then bowing before re-seating himself behind his desk. 

Embarrassed, Harry stood up and began pacing to relieve some of his stress, "Please Director, call me Harry. I have no idea how to go about fixing about any of this.” Harry declares while turning sharply and gesturing to the parchment in front of him. “If you could please explain it to me, I will be very grateful."

"We have suspected as much for quite some time, your majesty. Be that as it may, you are the Heir Prince of Svartalfheim and the Heir Prince to the Fae kingdoms. You may think of yourself as Harry but you are Prince Haraldr. Your position as the son of the late Princess Lillian Potter, nee Evans and Lord James Potter holds more weight than we believe the wizards of Midgard to suspect." Director Ragnarök states “Therefore it is for the best that you are healed post haste.”

“I agree, however, I know nothing in this world comes without a price.” Harry says warily collapsing back into his chair, “What's your price and will it benefit both of us?”

Director Ragnarök smiled toothily at his Prince, glad that he pulled himself together so quickly. “I do not require monetary compensation for aiding you, my Prince. A magical binding verbal agreement will suffice.”

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “I will ask again what do you want from me and what do we both gain from it?”

“You will agree to learn everything you must know as a Prince of your station.” Director Ragnarök states folding his hands in front of him as a Cheshire grin spreads across his weathered face. “Even if it takes you until your official coronation as King you will learn everything required of a Prince of your station.”

“And should I fail? What then?” Harry demands with a frown. “The usual cost of a binding magical oath is losing one's magic and thus their life force. I refuse to accept that price.”

“Worry not my Prince, should you fail you will not lose your magic, your life, or your stations.” Director Ragnarök states folding his small hands and lengthy claws in front of him. “Instead, you will be obligated to pay the goblin nation one hundred gallons. Our full body flush costs a total of 100 galleons. That includes removing potions and spells, as well as the blocking of your magical core and natural abilities. As your account manager, I assure you, you have more than enough to cover the cost and continue to live lavishly for eons to come even without counting annual revenue.”

“Deal.” Harry agreed with a nod, the price of losing was steep but fair and apparently he could afford it.

Director Ragnarök nods his head before picking up another device, this one a mirror with numbers and seemingly dialing a number. Soon the image of a second goblin appears on the mirror’s surface. “Greetings Director Ragnarök, may your gold multiply and your enemies fall at your feet. How may I be of service today?”

“Greetings Healer Longclaw, may your wealth be unequaled, and your enemies flee before you.”

Healer Longclaw laughs, the sound reminiscent of falling rocks “Well someone is happy, may I ask what has happened?”

“One of our letters has finally managed to reach Heir Prince Haraldr.”

“Truly?!”

“Indeed, however, this is not merely a social call, Healer Longclaw. I need our people's best healers and room 125 cleared out for a full-healing.” Director Ragnarök states before pausing to spare a confused Harry a clearly worried glance. “It is much worse than we dared to suspect. Our Prince has agreed to a full ritual purge and a full magical cleansing. He is not in his own mind, Healer Longclaw and has not been since the night of the attack. I have already notified the King.”

“I see.” Healer Longclaw growls darkly “I suppose this is why your branch ordered all the Banks across the realms closed for the day?”

“Yes.”

“Very well. I will have the best healers the realms have thought to offer us come to our aid. I will even personally oversee his healing. Does the King wish to aid the process?”

“Yes. He is on his way now.”

“Very well. I will personally come to fetch their majesties. Everything will be ready over here shortly. Hopefully, we will have no more surprises.”

“We can only hope. May your vaults overflow with gold, Healer Longclaw." 

"And may your life be fulfilling, Director Ragnarök.”

* * *

** _May 3, 1998 --- Midgard, Great Britain, England, London, Gringotts Bank_ **

Harry spares his grandfather, who is apparently the King of all Fae, another glance as they trek deeper into the caves under Gringotts. His grandfather, King Jareth is blond and looks to be in his early 20’s. He is dressed more for the part of an eccentric 80’s rockstar than a King but each to their own Harry supposes. His grandfather continues to pace along with the group shooting him worried and concerned glances. Harry quickly returns to looking around at everything curiously trying to take it all in when his grandfather looks his way again.

Currently, they're passing a tapestry of a goblin battling a Basilisk. Up ahead is another depiction of his grandfather sprawled across his throne, this time with a riding crop in hand rather than a sword or a crystal ball. Interspersed between the many tapestries are weapons that still shine with blood. Finally, they come to a stop at a large gold framed silver door. His grandfather, King Jerath, swoops forward and runs his fingers down the side of the ornate door allowing it to open revealing what appears to be a lift. The inside of the lift is alight with a rainbow of colors and there is seemingly no floor.

“Hail, King Jareth, and Prince Haraldr.” A fair woman greets from within the suspended rainbow dragging Harry’s attention away from the entrancing sight.

“Eir! I’m surprised Odin allowed you to leave Asgard.” Harry’s grandfather King Jareth greets as Harry’s goblin guards user him in. Harry hesitantly follows behind the two guards in front of him as the two behind him and the two to either side of him follow. 

“Yes, well my King has fallen into Odin sleep once again.” Eir sighs exasperated. “When Queen Frigga learned what had happened to your grandson, heir Prince Haraldr she escorted me to the Bifrost herself. I was just making my way to your kingdom.” 

“Ah, that explains things.” Harry’s grandfather King Jareth states as the rainbow lift begins moving again seemingly on its own accord.

“We were actually wondering if we may use your services for one of our own Prince’s.” 

“Oh?” Harry’s grandfather King Jareth asks startled. “Whatever for? Asgard’s infirmary practically rivals any Gringotts Healing Service.”

“We have discovered Prince Loki is under the influence of both mind control and the imperious curse and has been for years now.”

“Even when he attempted to conquer Midgard last year?” Harry asks surprised having heard the story of the battle of New York from the Dursleys.

“Yes. It concerns us that no one noticed this sooner.” 

“Well, this certainly changes things doesn't it.” King Jerath states tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“How do you mean?” Harry asks his grandfather, King Jerath, confused.

“Should Prince Loki have been under another's control he would not be responsible for his crimes as they aren't his own.” King Jareth patiently explains.

“My Queen and I believe the same however convincing the Allfather of this will be difficult.” Eir sighs. “Oh, where are my manners? I am Healer Eir of Asgard and I will be aiding your healers, Prince Haraldr. Due to my inability to notice Prince Loki’s predicament sooner, I will be taking a backseat while still aiding your healers wherever I can.”

“It’s nice to meet you Healer Eir. If it's not too much trouble please call me Harry. I had no idea about any of this until a few hours ago, it still feels a bit like a dream.”

“Yes, I have been informed of what has been done to you. I understand that maintaining your chosen name seems as though you are holding onto what little control you have over your situation and do I approve. Still, Prince Harry is a Midgardian and human name while Prince Haraldr is not. Should you still wish to keep calling yourself that after you have been healed from the magic affecting you I am certain none will find fault.”

“How much about me do you think will change?” Harry asks hesitantly “I mean, this is who I grew up to be. What happens if I can't recognize myself after I’m healed from what I was forced to become.”

“Worry not. After your healing, a solution to your predicament will be found. You need to brace your feet now dear. The Bifrost is almost to its destination.”

Harry does as instructed and startles when they abruptly land outside in a dirt field. Below each of them are massive circular crests. Much to his surprise his own is in the form of the Deathly Hallows. “You did remarkably well for your first time traveling by the Bifrost.” King Jerath praises. “Now come along we have an appointment to keep.” Harry looks around the massive labyrinth in front of them in awe and ponders over the deep sense of belonging and the urge to run for fun that rises within him at the sight.

* * *

** _May 4, 1998 --- Svartalfheim, The Underground, The Goblin City, Jareth's Castle_ **

One carriage ride and much walking latter their group finally arrives in an elaborate stone infirmary within a massive castle. The walls are decorated with intricately carved runes. Some of the runes cause a deeply buried part of Harry to call out but all of them are completely unfamiliar and thus remain foreign to him. In the center of the room is a raised slab surrounded by a circle of runes and candles.

“You need to strip behind the screen provided.” King Jerath states “One of our servants will take your clothes to be washed and another will provide you with a white and gold ritual robe. When you are done, I need you to lie on the table and try to relax.” 

“Okay,” Harry says quickly moving to obey before he can chicken out. All around him Goblins, Cornish Pixies, and House Elves are rushing around. They seem to be gathering the required ingredients from the shelves in the room. When Harry’s done redressing he steps out from behind the screen tying the pure white and gold traditional kimono style robe around himself. 

“Hail Prince Harry, I am Healer Elen Briarson of Alfheim’s Light Kingdom. Beside me is Healer Longclaw of Midgard’s New York. We will be your Head Healers today, okay?" A high elf greets.

"Um, okay."

“Please lay back on the stone table and try to relax now. This process is painful but you must not fight it.” Head Healer Longclaw instructs and Harry quickly moves to obey absentmindedly wondering how those words are meant to relax.

“We will be removing the remains of the deceased Horcrux inside the scar on your forehead before flushing your system of potions. Next, we will begin healing the damage done to your body. Then we will move on to removing the charms and compulsions affecting your magic and brain. Do you understand?" Head Healer Longclaw pauses to ask.

"Um, I think so," Harry answers furrowing his brows in thought.

"Given your predicament that is all we can ask for, your majesty." Head Healer Elen says with a sad nod of his head. "The first portion of this procedure will not hurt too much but you will feel some discomfort. Then the blood glamour will be removed." Head Healer Elen of Alfheim says pausing to wince as he reads the parchment in his hands. Harry begins to wonder if all this will be worth it.

"How much of you has been changed or held back will determine the level of pain you will experience." Head Healer Longclaw continues sympathetically. "Finally, your magical blocks will be removed. This will hurt immensely as your magic is an intrinsic part of you. As you have such a large proportion of your magic blocked this will take a few hours at the minimum. You will hopefully pass out during the removal of the blood glamor. I would not wish what has been done to you on my worst enemies.” Harry absentmindedly glances at the guards guarding the doors.

With one final overview of the gathered ingredients, the Head Healers nod their heads seemingly satisfied. “We are ready to begin your healing, your majesty. You should lie back.” Hesitantly lying down on the stone slab Harry is unsurprised when he finds himself bound by magic and unable to move. He suspected something like this may happen. “To ensure everyone's safety you will be bound by magic to that slab. If you interrupt this ritual, you will die and take all of us with you.” That is all that is said before musical chanting fills the air.

Harry finds himself drifting in and out of his mindscape, body, and magic as more and more painful sensations lace themselves through his mind, body, and soul. While entirely unpleasant it is not unbearable. Sadly, he cannot withstand the pain forever. The feeling of a thousand knives slashing through his skin and peeling it away washes over him. At the same time, his mind seems to break open like an eggshell making it impossible to think. That feeling is followed by blades sawing strips of foreign magic from his core. 

If he had been able to move or find his voice he would have been writhing and screaming in agony. As it is, he can't even clench his teeth. Every nerve flares to life as though on fire and his bones and joints suddenly *POP* before detaching entirely. His muscles and flesh begin to stretch before reconnecting with his bones in indescribable pain. He passes out before his brain attempts to process anything else.


	5. Phoenix Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You forget, fuzzy elf… I'm Phoenix. If I die it's only to be reborn. Hopefully better and brighter than before.”-- Chris Claremont in Excalibur: The Sword is Drawn (1987)

#  **Chapter Five. Phoenix Burning**

* * *

“You forget, fuzzy elf… I'm Phoenix. If I die it's only to be reborn. Hopefully better and brighter than before.”-- Chris Claremont in Excalibur: The Sword is Drawn (1987)

* * *

** _May 4, 1998 --- Unknown Location_ **

“Master.” someone with a deep gravelly voice mourns as they card their pleasantly warm fingers through his long raven hair. “Do not worry, you will get your revenge, Master. Not even their deaths will end their suffering. I will not allow it.” The last part is more of a growled out whisper, one that Harry instinctively knows most wouldn't be able to hear.

“Am I not dead?” Harry asks aloud ignoring the stranger's voice in his surprise. Looking around, he can find only see an endless void and darkness surrounding him and the stranger but he knows magic is capable of making such illusions.

“Your soul is one soul I cannot, and will not, take Master.” the dark-haired man responds. He's dressed in a white and gold robe similar to the one Harry is wearing now. The robe he died in. All at once the knowledge of what has been done to him comes back along with the memory of the ritual procedure he was undergoing to fix the issues.

“If I'm not dead then who are you?” Harry asks back to raising his guard once it settles in that he is in a strange place with someone he does not know and the stranger has yet to identify himself.

“I go by many and all names. Most commonly I am called Death. Personally I prefer the names, Thanatos and Mors. You, however, may call me whatever you wish, Master.” Death responds still carding his fingers through Harry's hair like one would to pet a familiar or a small child.

“Why am I here? Where is here?” Harry asks before realizing they are speaking telepathically.

“You are my master. The Master of Death.” Death announces happily but sounding completely serious. “We are in the realm of the in-between. You have obtained immortality, command over death itself or myself as such is the case and any power you henceforth desire. You have been gifted every mortal’s dream.”

“And what do I have to do as The Master of Death?” Harry asks as he realizes the futility of his situation. ‘_ Even dead I can't escape responsibilities. _’ Harry muses to himself.

“I desire company and entertainment first and foremost. As for your duties, you haven't any really. You may keep me company and be a source of amusement for me if you wish, but other than that, you're free to do anything you want. Except die, that is. In any case, the title of Master of Death is non-returnable.”

“What do you mean by ‘I can do anything’?” he asks already planning on getting his revenge on the light now that the knows he's free of any more expectations.

“You can go to other worlds, planets, galaxies, universes, dimensions, timelines, wherever you desire. You can be reborn, have unlimited powers, riches beyond any mortals dreams. You can have anything, be anyone. You can relieve any life of your choice. Of course, right now you only have the one… Each option allows changes to occur in a new timeline or dimension.” Death says finishing off upon seeing his master's hopeful expression. 

“Could you…could you send me back to my body and then... Take me and my family to my childhood?” he asks hopefully

"Yes," Death agrees seemingly waiting on something. 

Blinking slowly, Harry makes the decision. He will go back to his current body once again and this time the Light _will _fail. "I’ve made my decision," Harry stated. 

"Of course, Master."

* * *

** _May 4, 1998 --- Svartalfheim, The Underground, The Goblin City, Jareth's Castle_ **

Opening his eyes, Harry takes in his moving surroundings thankful he can finally see without those blasted glasses. From the looks of things he's on a raised white, gold, and red canopy bed being levitated in the air by a small army of young goblins. The goblins are positioned below as though to catch him should he off the bed rather than should the bed itself fall. They appear to be leading a rather large parade of creatures and the odd wizard through the halls of his Grandfather King Jerath’s castle. Frankly, if it wasn't for the fact that he can feel a difference in his magic and thought process he would wonder if he were dreaming.

“Welcome back, Prince Haraldr.” a voice Harry recognizes as Head Healer Elen greets, startling him and causing the goblins levitating his bed to pause and look up equally startled.

“How long was I out?” Harry asks, his throat feeling raw and his voice coming out raspy.

“Only an hour.” Head Healer Longclaw replies sounding surprised before coming closer to check him over with both her eyes and magic as though one has deceived her. “I'm surprised to see you awake, to be honest. We were preparing to take you to a separate room already prepared for you. Would you like to see your grandfather, the King instead, Prince Haraldr?” she asks.

Harry nods dumbly, surprised to find the name Prince Haraldr now feels more right then the name Harry ever did. They pass a map stating 'You are Here' and the goblins carrying him rush to consult it as Harry, no Prince Haraldr, begins wondering what else about him has changed. As he's pondering the thought he's handed a silver mirror. "You may consider this a gift from my people, Prince Haraldr." Head Healer Elen states misunderstanding his hesitancy and confusion.

Taking the silver mirror Prince Haldalr murmurs a quiet "Thank you." Looking at his reflection he is both surprised and pleased by what he can see. His once emerald green eyes are now a neon Avada Kedavra green. His nose is smaller, more delicate and refined. By contrast, his jawline is sharper and much more aristocrat in appearance. Even the color of his skin has changed from a light tan to a porcelain white. Most drastically gone is the famous ‘Potter’ hair. Instead of a wild mane, his jet-black hair falls to his shoulders in rivets, reminiscent of the Black family. 

Putting the mirror down after a few minutes of staring Prince Haldalr turns beet red realizing he is presently being carried around a castle-like royalty. Well technically he is royalty but he's not yet used to his status as Fae royalty. It still feels unexpected and confusing. “I can walk.” he hopefully points out.

“No.” the parade of healers and various creatures state in unanimous firm disapproval. 

“We are unsure how it is you are even _awake_. You will not be walking for at least another six hours.” Head Healer Longclaw informs him in a no-nonsense tone.

Sighing Prince Haldalr nods his head accepting the fact he will apparently be spoilt for now. He frowns as the goblins levitating him all pause once again and rush off to inspect another interactive map on the wall stating 'You are here'. "Um, we're not lost, are we?" he hesitantly asks.

“Unfortunately the layout of King Jerath’s castle changes by the hour. Only those native to Svartalfheim can read the maps provided for visitors as it is written in ancient gobbledygook.” Assistant Healer Eir sighs out in exasperation. “It is an extraordinary feat of magical skill and an even greater defensive mechanism however it can be cumbersome in the best of times.”

“I’m going to take that to mean we are indeed lost which means I have time for a kip.”

“A kip, your majesty?” Head Healer Elen asks confused.

“You know a nap?”

“Ah, my apologies the All-Speak must have mistranslated. Midgardian English is a relatively new language.” Head Healer Elen explains abashed. “Please rest as long as you need. We should be in King Jareth's throne room when you awaken.”

* * *

** _May 4, 1998 --- Svartalfheim, The Underground, The Goblin City, Jareth's Castle_ **

“So... to reiterate while you were in your healing coma you met Lord Death himself. From what we have gathered you have been allowed to remember only part of your conversation with the primordial being. Still, you remember you managed to convince him to allow you to live so long as Death exists. Not only that but you also managed to convince Lord Death to hand over mastery of his domain and self to you.” King Jareth states staring his grandson Prince Haraldr down while taping his nails on his throne. 

“In addition to this frankly amazing feat, you persuaded Lord Death to bestow our family a second chance. A second chance that will rewrite time for those living who you currently consider family to an unknown beginning point in your childhood. According to your agreement, this second chance will be given to us freely so long as we deliver our vengeance on the self-titled light wizards and witches of Great Britain.”

“Yeah. I mean, I realize this probably sounds completely crazy and you obviously have a lot going for you being a King and all.” Prince Haraldr rambles to his grandfather fidgeting in his place in front of the throne.

King Jareth breaks out into manic laughter before seemingly calming down only to leap from his throne and place his hand on his grandson’s shoulders. “I do believe there is hope for you yet, Prince Haraldr. Even unconscious and delirious with pain you have managed to give our people a second chance. Tell me, have you traveled back in time before?”

“Of course.” Prince Haraldr states somehow instinctively affronted by the thought of not doing so. “I used a time-turner in my third year trying to save my late Godfather, Sirius Black.”

“Ah, a wizard made time turner.” King Jerath states taping his chin in thought. “Those are much different from true time turners let alone true Time Magic. Wizard made time turners send your body back in time and only for a few hours” King Jerath explains while beginning to leave the throne room and walk through the castle. “This journey will no doubt be much different.”

“Wait, will this do then?” Prince Haraldr asks alarmed and confused hurrying to follow his grandfather through the castle.

“This will send us back to our old bodies at an undisclosed point of time during your childhood.” King Jerath states making a sharp turn and rounding another corridor. “All our current knowledge, magic, possessions, land, gold, properties, familiars, soulbonds- everything will come with us.” King Jerath explains 

“Your grandmother, Queen Sarah, is already talking to Director Bloodaxe of Midgard’s New York and Director Ragnarök of Midgard’s London. They both plan to speak to the rest of the Gringotts Directors across the realms. We plan to move all your Midgardian vaults, possessions, land, gold and properties to a separate location here in Svartalfheim.” King Jerath states before spinning around to face him from a doorway. “Those Midgardian wizards will regret _ ever _daring to hurt you.”


	6. Dreaming of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, he's tall and handsome and- and so romantic. Oh, we walk together and talk together. And just before we say goodbye he takes me in his arms... and then... I wake up.” Princess Aurora from Disney's Sleeping Beauty

#  **Chapter Six. Dream****ing of You**

* * *

“Well, he's tall and handsome and- and so romantic. Oh, we walk together and talk together. And just before we say goodbye he takes me in his arms... and then... I wake up.” Princess Aurora from Disney's Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Loki has waited patiently for his soulmate. He has long since longed for his soulmark to appear and his dreams to start. Thor once told him stories about his own shared dreams. They sat side by side or across from each other compatibility entering the others bed chambers unquestioned. They would trade the latest gossip and enjoy a good sparring match beforehand. Loki would listen eagerly to the tales of Thor’s future warrior Queen Sif anticipating the moment his own dreams would start. It has been three hundred centuries since then. Thor and Sif have long since found friends of their own and left Loki behind.

Loki does not mind his brother’s distance. He and Thor have grown to be vastly different people. They still spar and trade gossip a bit more seriously now than before. Aside from that, they have both grown tired of Thor regaling tales of his dreams the longer Loki could not reciprocate. Loki does not mind being older than his soulmate. Patience is rewarded, he knows that well. Still yet, he often wonders whether he will ever be gifted a soulmate as ludacris as the thought is. When such thoughts arise he will dive back into his research. 

From his studies, he knows only the Norns can remember how the gift of soulmates began. While he does not share his dreams with another he knows the signs. The dreams start out in a darkened corridor only for a flash of light to transport one to one’s soulmate. One will always remember one’s dreams upon meeting one’s soulmate in one. The reason for the dreams has never been clear. Some claim it is to make it easier to find them. Others say it is to be able to know and comfort them. Many believe it is both. 

He thinks Thor told him of his dreams in an effort to console him. It would be a very Thor thing to do. The only one who still whispers words of hope to Loki is Healer Eir, Thor, and their mother Queen Friga. Everyone else has taken to the belief that he has no soul and thus no soulmate. Loki has long since taken to content himself with his knowledge, seidr, magic, and dreams that are decidedly his own. Then, his mind was invaded by the Mad Titan and Loki had but no choice other than to shield and eventually barricaded himself within his own mind

Loki’s mind and magic have been under another’s influence for 10 years now. He has watched the proceedings as a passenger within his own body horrified to discover few noticed the changes in him. It all came to a head a year and a half ago when he attempted to take over Midgard against his will. Thankfully he was stopped by a team of powerful Midgardians. Unfortunately, he was locked in Asgard’s prison without a trial immediately after. Loki has spent the past year and 3 months thinking over his predicament. 

It has only been during the past three months that he has managed to convince anyone that he isn't in control of his own actions. Of those aware, it is only Heir Prince Thor, Queen Frigga, Asgard’s Gatekeeper Heimdall, and Asgard’s Head Healer Eir seem to care. As it is they that were the ones to notice his change in behavior he can't help but be grateful. Still, he is keeping secrets. He knows they're aware. Ever since he was healed from the mind control he’s begun having memories returned to him. Memories of meeting with his soulmate in his dreams the year before he fell from the Bifrost.

* * *

“You don't believe me?” Haraldr asks heartbroken. “You don't believe me about the strange dreams?”

“No, no, it's not that Haraldr.” King Jareth says sounding furious and strangely heartbroken.

“Quite frankly Haraldr we don't understand and how you have lived so long without anyone informing you of the existence of soulmates.” Queen Sarah says exasperated and equally heartbroken.

“Soulmates?” Haraldr asks bewildered and heartbroken at the memories of people mentioning it in passing only for- “But Mione and Ron said... Oh.” Haldar said heartbroken as the feeling of betrayal rose inside once again. “It’s not just a muggle superstition is it?” he asks his voice hardening as the feelings of anger and betrayal rise once again.

“No, sweetheart it's not.” Queen Sarah says with tears running down her face. Tears that a goblin servant rushes to collect. Tears are among the purest forms of magic.

“Yet another thing we will need to educate you on that you should have learned already.” King Jareth fumes his heartbreak clear in his voice.

*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*

_ Everyone _is born with a soulmate. From birth every injury, piercing, and tattoo you receive your soulmate will receive as well. Once named by their parent's babies gain a soulmark with their and their soulmate’s names and birthdates in the form of a tattoo. Alongside the two names is a soulmark unique to the pairing. Additionally, soulmates start meeting in dreams when the youngest turns six. 

After their first meeting soulmates will begin living the other previous day before meeting again in their dreams. No matter how little sleep the other gets they will still live through their soulmates _full day_. They then spend the full duration of their dreams and sleep cycle with each other. When one half of a soulmate pair dies the other half will die from the same cause. It is widely believed that souls share their soulmate's fate even in the afterlife. 

Soulmarks and soul names can only be seen by close relatives, your soulmate, and their family. Parents, Siblings, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, your soulmate, and their immediate family are exclusive to that list. Some exceptions, however, do exist. Some family members have distanced themselves to the point of losing any possible chance at connecting with the said individual. Other times a person becomes so close that the soulmarks recognize that individual as a relative.

*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*

Haraldr stares captivated at the passage searing it to memory. According to his grandparents and the healers his and his soulmate’s soulmarks were blocked from both sides roughly ten years ago and they were both obliviated of ever meeting each other. He would have been seven, giving them only a year to meet and get to know each other. On his side, something must have tipped off Dumbledore and Haldar’s bet is on the Dursleys. The question remains, who attacked his Loki and can they be charged or will they need to deliver the punishment themselves. Haraldr takes a deep breath before returning to his reading.


	7. Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you see an antimatter version of yourself running towards you, think twice before embracing.” -- J. Richard Gott, Time Travel in Einstein's Universe: The Physical Possibilities of Travel Through Time

#  **Chapter Seven. Back In Time**

* * *

“If you see an antimatter version of yourself running towards you, think twice before embracing.” -- J. Richard Gott, Time Travel in Einstein's Universe: The Physical Possibilities of Travel Through Time

* * *

** _June 23th, 1984 --- #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain, Midgard_ **

** _*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_ **

The sound of a fist hitting a wooden door jerks Haraldr awake before he's even properly begun to dream. “…what’s happening?” he asks himself confused after a moment as he stares into the darkness above his head and tries to figure out what the fuck is going on. 

The last thing he remembers is settling in to read up on soulmates. He had just picked a book from the royal library now here he is seemingly in bed. Or a bed rather. It's certainly uncomfortable and scratchy, but its not his scratchy four-poster bed in Gryffindor tower. It's too small to be his lumpy bed at #12 Grimmauld Place. Lastly its most certainly not his own fluffy bed in his princely chambers in his grandfather King Jareth's Castle in The Underground. He hasn't stayed anywhere else since the Dursleys up and vanished during his fifth year. 

“Get up,  _ boy _ ! Don’t you  _ dare  _ be late getting breakfast ready!” His supposed muggle Aunt's familiar screech cuts through his thoughts. Haraldr sits up so fast he bangs his head into the wall.

“… what?!” he demands, aghast.

“Breakfast!” Petunia Dursley shouts back. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ ruin Duddikin’s special day!”

“…WHAT?!?” Haraldr demands, again. Except, this time no sound comes out. The shock of his current situation drives his voice straight out of even a Fae’s exceptional hearing. Once he manages to have a proper look around it is blatantly clear that yes, he is shoved in the dusty, spider filled cupboard under the stairs of Number Four Privet Drive. “What-the-fuck?” Harry mumbled to himself beyond confused.

* * *

** _June 23th, 1984 --- The Asgardian Royal Palace, The Asgardian Capital City, Asgard_ **

Loki blinks tiredly and looks around himself confused upon waking up. It takes him a moment of looking around blurry-eyed and confused to realize what's wrong. He's in his bed. He's in his childhood bed on Asgard. He’s 17 and the realm of Asgard has been destroyed for over four years now. Last he was aware they had been moving him to a new holding cell on Midgard with King Odin overseeing the whole ordeal. They had just placed the locks on the door when someone, probably Thor, threw something straight-at-his-face as their mother, Queen Frigga, unlocked his cell with sedir. Now he is seemingly in his childhood bedchambers.

“What-the-Fuck?” Loki mutters unconsciously using Harry’s favorite expletive. 

He winces at his high pitched voice and immediately jumps out of bed. It takes far too long for his feet to reach the ground. He's relying purely on muscle memory and a vague sense of reminiscence as he rushes through his and Thor’s childhood bedroom to the ensuite bathroom. Unsurprisingly, this child-version of his elder brother Thor continues to sleep on unaware.

Loki spends several long minutes looking at himself in the ornate gold framed floor to ceiling mirror. The pale, pointy face of his childhood self stares back at him. He looks shocked and slightly scared. His emerald green eyes are wide and rimmed with red as he desperately holds back tears. He is wearing Acromantula silk pajamas dyed gold with entirely too long sleeves. In fact, only the very tips of his fingers can be seen from where they're hanging limply at his side. His raven black hair is cut entirely too close to his head. 

“…what has happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, Labyrinth, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. Hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction! :)


End file.
